


On Your Left

by lavenderlotion



Series: Sterek Bingo [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Why is it red?” Derek asked, finally sinking back into his seat as exhaustion settled heavily over him. No way was he staying awake for the whole flight.“My panties are red,” Stiles said, and Derek spat out his water, violently coughing as he tried to clear his airway. “I’ll see you tonight, baby.”





	On Your Left

Derek ran, trying to put as much distance between himself and the men he had just killed. The basement he had barely escaped from alive led into an underground connection of tunnels, just like it was supposed to, and he knew that was his only way out. The party going on in the mansion would be crowded with guards, and there was no way he would be able to slip out undetected. 

“Derek,” Stiles said, his voice sounding tiny and high-pitched through the headset. Concrete sometimes messed with the connection, and this seemed to be one of those times. 

“Yes, Stiles?” Derek asked, sucking in another harsh breath as his lungs burned with exertion. He had no idea how long he had been running for, but fuck, was he getting sore.

“There’s two guard coming up on your left,” Stiles told him, sounding entirely unconcerned. Typical.

Derek skidded to a stop, panting for breath but trying to keep quiet. He slowly walked closer and closer to the corner, rounding it with his gun drawn. He didn’t wait to shoot, hitting one guard in the shoulder and the other in the knee. He sprinted past them without looking back, confident that they would be down long enough for him to get away.

“Oh! Bullets! Fun!” Stiles exclaimed through the mic and Derek cringed, the noise far too loud in his ears. 

He continued to run, pushing out a last burst of speed when he saw the staircase getting closer. Derek looked back when he heard footsteps echoing through the hall, and he fired off three bullets before his gun stalled. He tossed it to the side, not breaking his stride as he pulled the second pistol out of his shoulder strap and continued to fire.

Derek took the stairs three at a time, not daring to look back. Tripping was not something he could afford, and he was sure that the guards were slowed down by the bullets he had fired at them. He continued running up the stairs, trying to breathe as deeply as he could even though he felt like he was going to pass out. He was used to pushing his body to extremes.

“There is transit waiting. A red helicopter,” Stiles told him, right when Derek burst through the metal doors at the top of the steps.

In front of him was a wide clearing, and Derek made sure to slam the doors shut before he sprinted across the grass towards the—holy god— _ red helicopter _ . Derek jumped into the open door, sliding it closed behind him. The pilot wasted no time in lifting the copter in the air, and he even passed Derek back a bottle of water.

“Hey, you got out!” Stiles exclaimed, and Derek could hear him clapping his hands through their shitty headset connection.

Just the image was adorable, and he couldn’t stop the soft smile that spread over his face as he relaxed back into the helicopter.

“Why is it red?” Derek asked, finally sinking back into his seat as exhaustion settled heavily over him. No way was he staying awake for the whole flight.

“My panties are red,” Stiles said, and Derek spat out his water, violently coughing as he tried to clear his airway. “I’ll see you tonight, baby.”

Derek couldn’t even bring himself to answer.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been sucked into MCU heaven. The fic ideas just keep multiplying.
> 
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
